


Oddly Fascinated

by AesteneJaye_1225



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesteneJaye_1225/pseuds/AesteneJaye_1225
Summary: You were accelerated to the top class after achieving high grades. Your former junior highschool classmate Ushijima greeted you but the tall red haired behind caught your attention..
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Do I look Weird?

“Y/N-san?” A voice was heard from the back. You turned your head fast and you saw your former junior high school classmate, Ushijima. “Ushijima-san!” “So you’re the student sent in our power-up section. Glad to see you here.” ‘The usual emotionless Ushijima, there’s nothing wrong about it anyway’, you thought. “Glad to see you as well too, Ushijima-san” “Wakatoshi-kun!” A tall red haired student jumped from behind and held Ushijima’s shoulders, both of you were startled, but Ushi remained calm as usual. “Good morning, Wakatoshi-kun!” 

“Good morning…” Your gaze and the red haired student met, his head tilted, studied you while you’re interestingly staring at him. “OH? Are you the accelerated student? And you and Wakatoshi talked? OOH! You never told me that you know her!” You suddenly smiled without you noticing. You were fascinated by the guy’s weird and fascinating personality. “Ushijima-san didn’t expect I was the one accelerated. I’m L/N Y/N. Nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you too, I’m Tendou.” Tendou seemed startled at first, you talked to him. Weird. “He’s my former teammate at the volleyball club.” Ushi stated. “Whoa, really?? What’s your position, Tendou-san?” “I’m a middle blocker, GUESS BLOCKER THAT IS!” He shouted with glee, spreading his hands in front of him. 

‘Wow… Look at those hands! They look strong, but skinnier than Ushijima’s…’ You thought. 

“We should take a seat now.” “O-okay!” You replied, you once glanced at Tendou, and he just smiled at you.

It was the last period before lunch break. And guess what, you were sitting beside Tendou. He was paying attention at the teacher talking, but he looked bored. You were accelerated because of the hard work, also for your parent’s that are both working overseas for your expenses. So you shook your head and tried to pay attention. You kept glancing at Tendou often, but also enough for you to focus. 

You glanced once again, your cheeks turned pink when you saw Tendou’s notebook facing your way, saying: ‘Hi~ Focus Y/N!’ You tried to hide your blushing face, but Tendou still noticed it, and he was smiling cutely while he’s facing at the teacher. Quickly turning pages of your notebook, and you wrote in your notebook too to reply. ‘I’m sorry’ you raised your notebook’s page as well, he looked at your reply, and he chuckled silently. The blush in your face were turning pink to red, you glanced at your right and saw Tendou paying attention at the teacher, with that cute smile you know to yourself that flusters you.

The bell rang, you started fixing your stuff, and then you heard Tendou’s voice behind you, ‘Probably talking to Ushijima-san’ you thought. 

“I need to visit the faculty, I’ll be late for lunch.” Ushi said while fixing his notebooks. “Oh okay!” You continued fixing your stuffs, but then Tendou approached you from the back and held your shoulders, startling you. 

“Y/N!!” “Y-Yes????” You turned your head and you saw Tendou’s smile once again. That charming smile never failed to make your heart race. “Wakatoshi-kun needs to do stuff so he can’t eat lunch with me, want to join me instead??” You smiled and nodded. “Sure” Tendou let go of your shoulders and waited for you to finish fixing your stuffs.

You stood up from your chair and started walking with Tendou. “Don’t you have friends??” “Not much, I have acquaintances, but I don’t have a circle of friends.” You said while you smiled weakly. “Oh, why? You look approachable and friendly though? That’s weird~” Tendou said while he tilted his head. “Hmm, I’m not the person who approaches first. And at my first years here, I am too focused about studying and aiming for good grades.” 

“Hmm, do you hate math?” “Huh? Why’d you ask?” You turned your head to face Tendou, he was smiling teasingly. “Well, you’re not focused earlier, so I thought maybe you hate math.” You lowered your head to hide your blushing face. “Not really. How about you? Do you have a circle?” You asked while you faced the way after brushing off the flushed look in your face. “I usually hang out with my teammates. With Wakatoshi-kun more often. But I think I should escort my new classmate, don’t you think?” Tendou replied.

You two reached the canteen, both of you bought your food and chose a table to share. “OH? Is that-?” Goshiki said while looking at Tendou walking with you towards the chosen table. “Is that Satori??” Shirabu said while looking at the direction Goshiki was looking. “Where’s Ushijima-san? I can’t see him around.” Eita said while looking around. “I can’t believe the girl can keep up with Tendou-san. Not in a mean way! I mean, Tendou-san is like energetic and you’ll feel weird and some stuff.” Goshiki said while he continued eating his food. “Well the situation there is the exact opposite, they look like they’re getting along. Are they related?” Eita said while he secretly looks at your direction once again. “It’s a lot better if you two mind your own businesses instead of eyeing other people.” Shirabu glared at the two.

“WOAH really? You play volleyball too?” Tendou asked with euphoria, making him pause from eating. “Yeah, I was in the team last year, but I thought I should focus in my studies more, since being a professional volleyball player is not my plan.” You replied while trying to smile. “Hmm, if I’m going to guess, maybe you’re a… Hmm, libero! Or a hmm… or a setter?” You chuckled because of the weird gestures Tendou makes. 

“Guessed right, I’m a libero. But before I was in the team, I used to play as setter because my receiving REALLY sucks. And then when I joined the team, they saw my potential in receiving after practicing them a lot at junior high, so I took the libero position.” “Oh, maybe that’s why you can understand my explanation about my guess blocking, you played setter after all.” “Oh, Y/N-san!” You heard your former classmate called from behind. “Mitsuki-chan?” “Aww Y/N-san I missed you already! Oh- Is he your classmate?” The petite brown haired girl asked while gesturing at Tendou. Tendou looked at Mistuki with no hint of emotion. “Yeah” “Hello~” “Oh I’m sorry, the others are calling me, nive to meet you, see you around Y/N-san!” Mistuki said while she rushed towards her group. ‘Maybe she got a little bit scared’ You thought to yourself while smiling.

“Do I look weird? ” You choked at your drink after hearing Tendou speak so straightforward. You wiped your mouth with your towel, hiding your flustered face “Come again?” Tendou chuckled while his hands were and his chin, supporting his head. “You kept staring at me at our last period.” You cleaned your lap with leftover crumbs. And you didn’t even noticed a flustered smile in your face. “No, Tendou-san. You don’t look weird. Why’d you ask??” A flustered chuckle came out from your mouth, making Tendou infatuated with you more. “Well… People say that I look scary and weird. Well they’re right I guess.” You placed your hand on your chin thinking. “Really? You’re a cute and fun person though.” “Hmm…” Tendou said while smiling charmingly at you. “Well, even if your look weird, I find it cute. Nothing’s wrong about it.” You smiled while Tendou looked at you straight in the eye, and you can see that small spark.

“How… About me, Tendou-san?” You broke the eye contact and looked at your lap, fumbling with the towel you used. “What do you mean how about you?” Tendou asked while tilting his head. “What can you say…? About how I look like?” You said while wearing a frown in your face. You were insecure, and it was not cured since your parents are perfectionist when it comes to everything. They set high expectations from you, and you hated it. “For me? You’re oddly fascinating!” You were shocked about the words. ‘Oddly… Fascinating…? Is that good or bad?’. You chuckled nervously while you’re still avoiding eye contact. “W-what do you mean about that?” “Hmm… I don’t see anything for me to hate, you may have your faults as well but that’s what makes you perfect.” You looked up with a flushed face and you saw Tendou leaning at his seat, placing his hands in his pockets and looking up at the ceiling with slightly pinkish cheeks, or it’s just your mind playing tricks?


	2. What's This Feeling... In my chest?

A week passed, you and Tendou were hanging out often, even with Ushijima. ‘A day is never boring with Tendou’ you thought. You were standing in front of your big mirror, brushing your H/C hair. You fixed your uniform and took your bag, and started walking out of the house.

“Good morning Y/N~” Tendou was sitting in his chair, playfully swinging side to side. He turned his head towards you and smiled. “How was your sleep, Y/N?~” “I’m good, how about you Tendou-san?” You walked pass him at sat at your chair and pulled out some pen and a notebook. “I’m good as well too! And please what’s with the formality? I’m your friend now, anyways.” You glanced at your right and giggled as you saw Tendou pouting and hands are behind his head. “Is Tendou alright?” “Hmm~ sure” 

“Oh Tendou-” You paused as you read the note in your notebook and shocked you. “What is it Y/N?” Tendou leaned towards you and read the following notes and also surprised him as well. 

...

“We have a project?” “Yes and its due is at Tuesday…” You mumbled under your breath and slightly ruffling your hair because of annoyance. “Good thing you’re my partner, Tendou… It’s just a report about our past lessons.” You sighed and continued scanning your notebook.

Not even noticing that Tendou was staring at you, smiling secretly while he’s amused by the frustrated faces you make. He leaned over and squished your cheeks. “Oh I remembered Y/N, I have some stuff at home that can help us with the report, and can we do your report at your house? Can we?~” A pink shade was seen in your face and you thought for a second.

‘Tendou? At my room? Uhhh… Well, we will just make our report and done! But my room, uuhhh did I clean it yesterday? Oh god this is urgent….’ rushing thoughts make you fumble and all, while Tendou is just observing you actions with a small smile in his face.

“Sure! But you need to go home first right? I’ll go home first and you just go at my house.” Last time, Tendou already walked you home because you two accidentally stayed at the convenient store for hours and you didn’t track time. “Oh okayy~” Tendou answered back in a singing tone and leaned back at his chair. 

…

“I’ll go home first, Wakatoshi-kun~” Tendou patted Ushijima’s shoulders and waved at him. “You’re going to make the project?” “Yep! See you on Monday” “See you.”

Tendou changed his clothes from his uniform to his grey hoodie with some sweatpants. He thought that maybe you wouldn’t mind, though.  
While on the way to your house, Tendou can help but smile on what you look like, and what does your room look like. Girly? Dark? Just a normal room? Thoughts in his head continuously make him smile a little, not even noticing he’s carrying four books.

(Tendou’s P.O.V.)

I knocked on Y/N’s door but I hear no one answering. Maybe she’s fixing the space? Oh yes. I think I should enter, I knocked anyway~

“Y/N?? I’m home~” I jokingly called out and heard a noise upstairs. Sounds like falling notebooks and pens. I looked around and it was clean and kept, but doesn’t look too bright. I saw the stairs and walked towards it slowly.

I took the stairs and saw a room slightly open with light peeking at the door. “Y/N?”

“Oh god Tendou! I’m sorry~” Y/N said while she looked back quickly from picking up the mess on the floor. I can’t help but stare.

Y/N’s wearing a slightly loose sleeveless shirt, her hair was up, tied in a messy bun, also wearing her glasses, she often use them when she’s using the laptop at school. And she was wearing a fuzzy pajamas. Cute~

“My, my. What a room!” I joked while I erased my gaze on Y/N. Her room is painted with slight lavender and white. Everything was in place, or she just placed it right now like that, hmm~

“Oh please sit down, let the books sit at the bed for a while. I’m sorry, I just cleaned my room” I hummed in reply and sat at the bed cross legged, while Y/N brought the laptop on top of the bed and followed by her notebooks. “Why do we look like were going to have a sleepover than a project making?” I laughed for a little hoping to erase the slightly stressed look in Y/N’s face. Oh there, she smiled~

“Well it’s comfortable, isn’t it? Oh please I am very sorry about this. We can’t use the living room since I haven’t fixed the lights downstairs.” She frowned again that makes me sad for a little. She said beside me and started scanning her notes. I tilted my head for a good look of her cute little stressed face. “Where are your parents Y/N?” “Oh I mentioned before that they’re away because of work but, they really work overseas, to be specific.” She looked up and smiled at me, but it’s a little bit sad since there’s a hint of frown in it. So I reached out and rubbed her cheeks. “I see~ Now, now. Don’t frown. Let me help.” I took the notebook beside her laptop and started helping her with the project. But well, history repeats itself. I can’t focus, she’s just so cute.

“Tendou?” I looked at Y/N quickly and she was slightly chuckling. “Yeesss?~” I replied. Is she staring at me? Did I phased out? “So you hate group projects?” She teasingly replied as she shook her head and continued working on her laptop. I chuckled for a little and fixed our working area, it looks like a tornado just walked in here. “No, not at all~ If I have a pretty group mate, why would I hate it?” Yep, she blushed. Counter successful. “W-what’s with that?!” She stuttered while hiding her reddened face. “I’m just complimenting my group mate~” 

I chuckled as I decided to lean towards her direction. She sighed and turned off her laptop. Yey~ were finished~

“T-Tendou?” She asked while I approached her slowly and fixing some strand of her hair in her face. “You look so pretty~” “Wh-what has gotten to you today? You’re complimenting me too much…” She backed down trying to avoid my gaze. I smirked and went back to my usual space. “Want to walk at the convenient store? I’ll treat you~” I stated in a singing tone while I hugged Y/N from behind and placed my head on her shoulder. I can feel and I know that she’s blushing, I expected a kick or a hand on my face, pushing me away. But all I heard was a chuckle. 

“Sure, I’ll eat a lot of ice cream~” She replied as she turned my head towards me and smiled ear to ear...

What’s this feeling… in my chest?...


	3. Paradise You Always Wished

It was Saturday, you were sleeping peacefully in your bed and kept snuggling, satisfying yourself with your position. You did nothing yesterday but watch anime and sleep, you were bored but comfortable. You suddenly raised a brow when you recognized a familiar scent in one of you pillows. ‘Hnng… What’s this… I think I smelled this somewhere… Wait…’ You stood up in hurry and embarrassment when you thought that it was Tendou’s scent. 

‘OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YESTERDAY AHH!’ You ruffled your hair as you stared at the empty can of sodas and chips at your trash bin. ‘He cleaned up? OH MY GOD HE CLEANED UP! HOW RUDE I AM….’ Because of shock and embarrassment, you ran to your phone and immediately texted Tendou. 

Y/N: Oh my god… I fell asleep, sorry 0///0 you even cleaned up the place, I am really sorry Tendou! Good morning (/m\\)

You went to take a shower and it took for half an hour, and you saw Tendou’s reply while drying up your hair. 

Tendou: Good morning~ and don’t worry, you looked tired so I let you sleep. Cleaning up a pretty room doesn’t mind. And it’s your room anyways, I’ve seen interesting stuffs~

Your face turned crimson red as you quickly turned around and checked if your clothes were messed up or of anything was missing. You sighed in relief when nothing was messed up, but that doesn’t remove the red blush in your face. 

Tendou: C’mon, chill alright Y/N? Wanna hang out today? Do you want to come over?

Y/N: Well we finished our project yesterday, I got nothing to do. 

Tendou: Yey~ I’ll fetch you there after 15mins, let’s buy some snacks at the convenient store on the way.

You paused for a minute while choosing the clothing you’ll wear this Saturday. You and Tendou just met this semester, though the both of you act like childhood friends that liked staying in one’s house, and almost hanging out every day, and weekends are no excuse. You picked some loose thin long sleeved hoodie, some jeans and you’re off. You were startled when you closed the door and you heard the gate creaked open. 

“Y/N! Good morning beautiful~” Tendou shouted with glee as he wrapped his arm around your neck. You tried to focus on locking the door, but you noticed his good looking features in his loose grey t-shit and in some ripped jeans. “I thought I’ll just come over, you look like you’re taking me on a date.” “Well, if that’s what you want, it’s fine as well~” He teasingly stated as he buried his face in your hair, rubbing his nose against your head. “Cut it out! Let’s go before the sun finally rises. It’s just 7 am in the morning, wow.” “Yeah…” Tendou replied while the both of you walked out of the gate. His arm still wrapped around your neck while he’s glancing at his phone. 

“So, you want to hang out at home? Movies??” “Sure, anything’s fine, really.” “Hmm… Oh wait, do you want to shop?” “E-eh?” You quickly turned your head towards Tendou and he’s just facing you with his asking face. You placed your hand at your chin thinking about your allowance. ‘Maybe I should buy something for Tendou…’ “Sure! Where are we going anyway?” “How about shopping clothes?” You were startled when you remembered that you actually have a small amount of clothes, just some simple casual ones, your uniform, and some pajamas. The clothing you were wearing was a gift from a friend last year. So lowered your head, shrinking because of embarrassment because Tendou might noticed it. A gasp escaped your mouth when you felt Tendou’s hand at your lower back slightly pushing you. You turned to Tendou who’s facing the way with his signature teasing face that you can’t deny you actually like. “Now, now. You might trip if you space out like that.” “I might trip because you slightly pushed me though” 

“How about this” “Hmm?” “We buy one thing for each other. I can’t afford spending a lot for clothing, we need it for endless snacks later~” Your eyes brightened up when you thought of your wallet being saved. “Nice idea!” 

You walked everywhere to check stuffs, and you were checking on Tendou as well, and you caught him peeking on what kind of stuff you were looking at. You liked a black fancy bracelet while you’re walking, so you decided to walk around for a couple more then secretly picked it up. You saw Tendou wave at you outside the store and raising a small paper bag. You hurried to the counter and followed him.

“Let’s switch now~” You guys switched and both of you were shocked that you guys picked the same item. You looked up guessing maybe Tendou saw you pick up the bracelet and actually playing pretend that it was a coincidence, but you see his flustered smiling face. “Automatic couple bracelet, eh?” You turned your back to him while he’s laughing behind you. You turned around while he wore his bracelet and raised his wrist close to his face. “I like it! Now wear yours, I’ll wear mine, you choose that, don’t blame me, let’s buy snacks now for the movie marathon shall we?” You wore the bracelet, still wearing that blushing face, but deep inside you were glad that you both wear the same bracelet. You looked at your wrist, then Tendou grabbed your hand, interrupting you from the fascinating sight of the bracelet on you, and pulled you towards him… You looked up and saw a smiling man that never made you feel lonely, the sight of him made your heart beat fast… 

It felt like you were living in a Paradise you always wished all your life… You were loved…

‘I’m glad I met him…’


	4. Are We...Dating?

It was a boring Friday, it’s almost a whole week after you and Tendou went out that Sunday last week. Ushijima has been busy with his responsibilities, leaving you and Tendou a lot of alone time, mostly hanging out every after school, and shared lunches. But this Friday, you left Tendou for the whole day, due to some activities. So you didn’t see Tendou unless you’re in the classroom.

(Tendou’s P.O.V.)

Ahh, boring… Y/N was too busy today I can’t see her~ It was lunch break and she said she needs to went out early, and by fate I saw Wakatoshi-kun enter the classroom. “Wakatoshi-kun~ how’s the council going?” “We’re having a good project. Where’s Y/N-san?” I sighed and leaned back at my chair with hands holding my nape. “She’s so busy today so we can’t go lunch together, let’s eat? You must be tired Wakatoshi-kun!~” I stood up and grabbed Wakatoshi-kun’s shoulders and kept pushing him out the classroom. Ahh I really wish Y/N was here~

“Tendou” “Hmm?” I was drinking some orange juices until Wakatoshi called me. I playfully hummed and turned my gaze completely to him. “Are you and Y/N-san dating?” 

*WHEEZE*

“What makes you think like that?” “The team kept talking about you and Y/N-san, and I overheard that you two might be dating, so I asked the team what it means.” Out of curiosity, I hummed to show Wakatoshi to continue speaking, so he did. “It says that when two people are confirmed that they like each other, which means their feelings are mutual and they can date. Also you two kept hanging out, lunches, and even after school.”

Are we...dating?

“If you say it like that, Wakatoshi-kun, well yeah, me and Y/N-san are dating then~”

I was at the classroom, the teacher gave us a vacant time. So I was at the seat, it was boring as hell. I kept looking at Y/N’s chair, I am sure I am frowning that time. I sighed and glanced outside my classroom.

My heart beat fast when I saw Y/N following some group of students, she was evenly focused writing notes in her notebook, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She glanced at the classroom and saw me, she brightened as she waved her hand a little, making me see the bracelet, as she smiled for a little. I was too shocked to reply with a smile or wave back. 

Did I told Y/N that she’s really pretty? I thought to myself as Y/N passed at my classroom, and I chuckled again and laid my head at my chair.

…

You were tired, but not so tired enough for you to walk fast, up to your classroom. You took out your phone as you sighed when it showed 6pm. You wished that your bag was brought down, and before you even step the stairs, you saw Tendou going down, also carrying your bag, as he waved a hand and smiled gleefully.

“Y/N!~” “Oh my god, thank you very much…” “That’s a one hell of a Friday again, isn’t it?” You walked beside Tendou as you two started walking together. “Is Ushijima-san’s still busy? God, he’s really a gifted student to manage his council activities and volleyball too… Oh Tendou I can carry my bag, thank you for taking it” “No no, I’m carrying it. Me and Wakatoshi-kun had lunch together today, I’m just sad you can’t join us~” You glanced at Tendou’s wrist, and you saw the bracelet tied up. You were flushed knowing that he wore his as well, since you wore it as well, but it’s not that noticeable under the uniform’s coat. 

“We look good in the bracelet, right?~” “Yeah..” Something was off about you, Tendou thought. 

(Tendou’s P.O.V.)

I was walking with Y/N, I was very glad when I finally saw her again the whole day. But something was off. She kept avoiding my gaze and now she’s wearing that flustered face the whole time. I’m not complaining though, she looks so cute in it.

“T-Tendou-san!” 

I paused walking when I heard Y/N suddenly shouted. “EEH?” Tendou-san???? I looked at my back and saw Y/N bowing, hiding her face completely.

“I-I really appreciate our friendship. But I realized I actually like you- Can we date?-“ “Aren’t we dating already ever since we met?” 

“WHAAATT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very weird idea LOL I don't know why I thought you should confess first. (^^')> Anyways thank you for reading! I'll try my best to keep updating \\(0 v 0)/


	5. Morning, paradise!!~”

After the incident happened yesterday, you can’t text Tendou. You were at your bed, wearing some Pajamas, hugging a huge pillow while staring at the bracelet. “M-Me and Tendou are already dating?!” You were all red and kept rolling around thinking maybe you were the one who got it wrong. Or is it really Tendou who got it wrong?

You gasped when you heard your ringtone. It was Tendou calling.

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” You took your phone below you and answered it immediately.

“T-Tendou?” 

“Look outside?”

You looked at your window and you saw Tendou at your gate - 

“A-A Date?!” 

...

“Let’s just do a Stay-in date~” “A stay in date is different from a general cleaning Tendou-”  
Tendou decided to help you clean and fix your living room, bringing some tools and other stuffs. “It’s fun to have a movie date later here at the clean living room later, right?” You gripped your hands on the broom while trying to hide your blushing face.

You two started cleaning up downstairs, you were dusting off furniture while Tendou’s fixing the lights. “You could say to your parents that I helped you do this, I would have a good impression~” You rolled your eyes and continued cleaning. “I’ll cook the popcorns, choose a movie there.” “There, lemme get the glasses.” You observed Tendou going around the house, you just can’t help your mind go wander.

‘He could be a very nice boyfriend…’

“Y/N!” “W-what?!” “Let’s gooo~ Sit now beside me, the popcorns looks fine now.” You didn’t noticed you spaced out a bit. You sat beside Tendou and you just leaned over his shoulder and watched the movie. Tendou would cackle loud because of the jokes in the movie, and his laugh would just make you laugh as well, easing your tension.   
“Tendou… It’s already 1am…” You muttered while looking at Tendou worried. “And? That’s fine, I’ll go home anyways. I haven’t met your parents so I will not be sleeping here unless they know about me already.” You were shocked and looked at Tendou. “Anyways, can we go up your roof?” “OUR WHAT?” “ROOF!”

“Its shape looks like we can sit there. Can we?~” “Well… I used to climb up there when I was a kid, I was just too busy because of school so I haven’t done it for a while now…” “Well then let’s go!” “W-Wait!!!”

…

You felt nostalgic climbing up your roof, the stars were beautiful that night…You sat beside Tendou who’s amazed by the view of the stars. Then you saw the beautiful moon that you always adored and tried to reach when you were young. “You always have these view up here? Man I love it here!” “Shh, it’s already 1am, people are sleeping!”

The two of you just sat there silently, Tendou’s admiring the view, while you, just thinking about things.

You thought about everything you did with him. And you came to the conclusion…

You do love him already…

“T-The… Moon is beautiful… Isn’t it.” You muttered below your breath. Tendou paused for a second. You looked at him and he was just, still.

Then he looked at you and smiled. “Yeah.”

…

“But the person beside me is much more beautiful than the moon, don’t you think?” Tendou stated as he squished your cheeks and wrapped his arm around you. You didn’t know how to respond, you just leaned over Tendou’s chest and just, felt comfortable. “I love you too.” Your cheeks heat up when he almost just whispered his response.

…

You were in your bed, sleeping tightly until your alarm goes on. You turned it off and ignored it and went to sleep once again. But you were disturbed again when it’s a phone call.

“Wha-… Goodmorning..”

“Morning, paradise!!~”

You let out a silent chuckle from the nickname.

“What made you call me this early?”

“Nothing, I miss you already~”

“Why does it creeps me out that you’ll be very needy from now on?”

“Hey! Don’t take my position as a guesser. Anyways I’ll come over again~”

“WHAT”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes, I love youuuu~”

“TENDOU I JUST WOKE UP-“

The phone call ended  
You sighed and groaned as you stood up from your bed. You went to your bathroom and looked yourself at the mirror.

You never smiled like this ever before… Looks like that man had an effect on you so bad.

You really look oddly fascinating now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short, I'm sorry... I forgot to end the story last chapter but yeah I made a mistake (^^ )>Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate you all^^ I had a good time writing this, and your support is really making me happy. Check out my other works, see you around!!^^


End file.
